Friday the 13th
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Did you know a young boy who drown here? He wasn't a very good swimmer he shouldn't be watch every minute, the Jounin's weren't paying attention you see he was my son his name was Naruto and today is his birthday. dark Naruto fic NaruXSakuXKinXHaku.
1. Chapter vote

**Friday the 13th**

**Plot-Did you know a young boy who drown here? He wasn't a very good swimmer he shouldn't be watch every minute, the Jounin's weren't paying attention you see he was my son his name was Naruto and today is his birthday.**

**Unlike "A Mother Love" or "Friday the 13th legend of Naruto" or "Eyes of Death" or "Killer Inside", Naruto is Jason there no reborn self or he crossover into Naruto world and that stuff. Naruto is Jason Voorhees, Kushina is Jason mother Pamela Voorhees.**

**Village hidden in the mist is Camp Crystal Lake so is half of Konoha as well.**

**Naruto face won't be deform like Jason, but he'll have a scar on his face the first chapter will show why, I'm pretty much in a great horror mood to make those stories above and this one also I'm doing a great job with A Mother Love and Killer Inside and Eyes of Death. But this one right here is special.**

**Anyway I will make Naruto a killing machine meaning nothing and nobody will be able to stop him just like Jason Voorhees.**

**The first Arc will be Naruto past when it happen.**

**First Arc-Birth**

**Second Arc-Life in the woods**

**Third Arc-First Mask**

**Fourth Arc-Friday the 13th**

**Naruto will have only one and only one the rest are dead meat and I mean real dead meat, just many ninjas from Naruto will died by Naruto hands and Kushina if I put a small arc of her killing as pay back for her son.**

**Note-Naruto won't killed Konohamaru or his friends because he's not a kid killer, in Jason movie Jason never killed any child he only killed teens, Tommy was different...anyway these are the girls they can be voting to be Naruto love, but even love won't stop him from killing just to let you guys know that.**

**Konan**

**Tayuya**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Kin**

**Female Haku**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Shizune**

**Karin**

**Tsunade**

**Rin**

**OC-If you guys are into NarutoXOC pairing**

**Hana**

**Tsunami**

**Only one girl so pick you think is true best pairing for Naruto okay don't care who it is just pick everyone who like best with Naruto, because the rest are with the other guys and most likely be killed or hurt by Naruto.**

**Note-Konoha isn't nice, The Uchiha isn't nice well they never were!, almost everything in this story isn't nice this is a dark story with a lot of blood, gore and sex and cursing and etc ect ect. **

**Note 2-Naruto will be like Jason when he was alive in Friday 2 to 4 meaning he can't be killed so easy I will try my best to make Naruto just like Jason Voorhees well wish me luck everyone vote well vote well for this story won't be bring that special girl you've like in Naruto back to life if she isn't with Naruto then she dead MEAT!**

**Bye everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Don't own Naruto or Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Chapter One-Birth**_

_My life wasn't normal nor was it simple it got worst and worst even before I was even born this is my story this is my life this is my tale my life…my legend this is how I was born._

_Konoha 13 years ago in the past five month before my birth_

Minato Namikaze the soon to be father of Naruto Uzumaki was having a very busy day, having meetings with Danzo and the two elders. Writing down agreements on the papers which try to make his hands bleed from all that writing. Minato was busy very busy he couldn't take a break to see his beloved lover Kushina Uzumaki at all, how he dream to spend at less a day with her at best however, all that wasn't happening whatsoever.

'_You got to be kidding me when is this nightmare going to end if I see another crap load of paper I'm gonna go nuts!' _Minato thought to himself as he just finishes signing fifty papers. Then an Anbu walked inside the room with more paper then one can count.

"Damn it!" Minato cursed

_**Elsewhere with Kushina within the Namikaze household **_

"Hmm it's eight o clocks where the hell is Minato-Kun?" Kushina wonder while cleaning the house, then while cleaning the house a voice spoke through her mind '_**Mommy we got company bad company.' **_Kushina gasp while looking around to see where that voice came from, but no one was there within the house, but then a ring on the doorbell was heard.

Kushina made her way to the door about to open it the very same young voice spoke to Kushina again _**'Don't open the door mommy their bad people don't open it please don't open it mommy.'**_

'_I must be going crazy I'm hearing things.'_

'_**No mommy your not going crazy their very bad people behind that door please don't open it mommy I'm scared they might hurt you and hurt me too.'**_

'_Naruto honey is that you?'_

'_**Yes mommy it me your baby boy I'm going to be born real soon I can't wait, but right now I want mommy to be safe I don't her to get hurt because of me or anything else.'**_

'_I'm glade you care honey, but mommy can take care of herself.'_

"_**No mommy don't!'**_

But it was too late Kushina open the door to see who it was and at the front door was Fugaku Uchiha and his son Itachi Uchiha "What bring you two here?"

"We came to see how the soon to be mother would be, since Itachi is a big brother well he gonna be real soon." Fugaku said as five year old nodded

'_**Why did you let the bad man in mommy?'**_

'_Bad man, Fugaku Uchiha isn't a bad man honey.'_

'_**No he is I can smell it he's a very bad man mommy very bad.'**_

Fugaku stare at Kushina green jade eyes as she stare back at his black Uchiha eyes, while staring at him Kushina felt something within her soul something telling her Fugaku was up to something and it wasn't good.

"Well since your doing fine shall we go on our way Itachi?" Fugaku smiled at his son as Itachi nodded as the two wave goodbye to the Uzumaki soon to be a mother as wave goodbye to them.

While Fugaku wave goodbye to Kushina he thought to himself _'That charka just now was it? I felt it while looking at Kushina eyes that charka couldn't be hers could it? She's too weak to have that much charka in her body since she's pregnant could it be the baby?'_

'_**I don't like him mommy something about his eyes make me scared of him, I smell death and trouble on him.'**_

'_Does he trouble you that much honey?'_

'_**Yes mommy something those Uchiha's I don't trust at all it their eyes I hate their eyes so much.'**_

'_Don't worry honey mommy and daddy will protect you from them.'_

'_**You promise?'**_

"_Yes baby I promise mommy loves and so daddy we love very much and we can't wait for you to be born.'_

'_**I like that mommy to be born I like that I really do I love you mommy and I love daddy too.'**_

_Four months later on the night of my birth a horrible event has took places during my special night._

"No you can't go Naruto going to be born soon you can't leave me." Kushina said begging her lover Minato Namikaze to stay by her side

"I'm sorry Kushina, but I have too the village needs me more then ever. Beside I'll come back I promise." Minato smiled

"You promise?" Kushina asked

Minato nod his head "I promise now it's you job to bring that little into this world can do that for me Kushina-Chan?" Kushina kiss Minato the lips for a long moment before they broke their kiss "I will."

"I'll be back I promise Kushina. I will always be there for you and Naruto." Minato left the Hospital into battle as tonight was a special night the night of Naruto birthday the night the Kyuubi attacked the village for unknown reason.

"Please come back to us Minato I don't what would I do if I had to raise Naruto on my own." Kushina sigh but she so groan in pain her stomach was hurting, Naruto was ready to be born.

'_**Mommy this is it I'm going to be born soon, I'm so happy I get to see your face and I can see with my own eyes and not yours.'**_

'_Yes you're going to be born and we'll be one happy family baby.'_

However, after my birth my father gave his life to save the village and everyone within it, but in order to save everyone my father had to seal the nine tailed fox within my soul, it didn't consume me let just say I consume IT!

Then 13 years later that's when my life truly went to hell, my childhood was normal yet I never made any friends yet I friends with a boy name Shikamaru, a boy name Kiba, a boy name Rock Lee they were what you can call a friend, they weren't mean at me or do anything to hurt me at all just they couldn't play with me even when they wanted too.

Their family wouldn't let them play with me at all even when I didn't have anyone to play with it was she who was there for me, my mommy she care about me very much she clothed me, feed me teach me she was the person I loved the most in my life.

But when I was eight year old I met those two beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life a girl name Ino and another girl name Sakura, they were very pretty that pretty smiles and pretty eyes. But I was too scared to ask them to play with me, I always ran away they call me strange because of this yet Ino call me cute.

I liked them both very much I couldn't decide who I like best so I kept my feelings for them to myself, when I turn ten my mother promise one day she and I and all my friends are going on a trip to a place called the village hidden in the mist because some old friends that mommy knows of.

Then on that day on my birthday October thirteen even though I was suppose to be born on the tenth of October I was born late from what mommy said, I was born under a strange star but nevertheless my mother care about only me, me being alive what made my mother very happy so very happy.

But then when I turn thirteen that day my mother Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, my friends Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and a new guy name Sasuke Uchiha the boy who I don't like very much there something his looks his eyes how he act everything about him I don't like but also he stole the two girls I really like away from me Ino and Sakura I don't know why they like him so much?

In fact of all of the girls in Konoha around my age like him if they didn't like him they would like that Neji Hyuga who I also don't like unlike Uchiha, Hyuga doesn't seem evil or bad just his bull crap about fate gets on my skin real bad.

But today my life will change for the worst this is my story my tale my life my legend this is how my story begins.

_**Next time-Crystal Lake**_

**_Next part the second part of The Birth Arc where Naruto legend starts in waves aka Crystal Lake_**

**_Pairing_**

**_NarutoX?_**

**_Tsunade-3_**

**_Female haku-1_**

**_Tsunami-1_**

**_Ino-1_**

**_Shizune-1_**

**_Sakura-1_**

**_OC-1_**

**_Keeping voting my friends keep that special girl you like alive heh! Well see ya later guys keep voting the voting will stop when the Naruto will start which isn't any time soon at all._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Don't own Naruto or Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Chapter two-Crystal Lake**_

The village hidden in the mist this very mission was the very cost of my life, here is where I died and where I was reborn the beginning of my new life and the end of my old life giving my first mission with my own team.

_Naruto dairy _

_Dear me_

_Today I finally got my own team and also my very first mission_

_My team mates Sakura Haruno one of the girls I love so much, over the years she grew to a very beautiful girl however, she like Sasuke a lot though that asshole doesn't have the right to have her there not one thing I just don't see why girls like him so much his very being bother me so much._

_Like Fugaku Uchiha he has those same damn black eyes those eyes that hide their true eyes those red eyes, after my father death the Uchiha have been acting funny even though I was a baby resting and sleeping most of my time, I listen and I listen well._

_My mother would usual carry me with her to Sarutobi the old also know as the Third Hokage unlike the other villagers I like him he seem to be an okay old guy._

_But anyway while us Team seven were on our way to a place called the land of waves which turn out to be the village hidden in the mist, for some reason I like the sound of the place._

_Our mission was an easy one guard an old fart until we reach his village and after that we head back home in time my mother home made cooking which I love so much._

_While on our way to the village we were attack by a rouge ninja his name Zabuza, at first I didn't understand why he attack us, I did my best to fight Zabuza off while our sensei Kakashi Hatake was capture in a water orb jutsu which Zabuza made._

Thanks to me Kakashi was able to be free and defeat Zabuza by using the Sharingan, unlike the Uchiha Kakashi-sensei Sharingan eye didn't bother me I wasn't scared or hated it at all but after Zabuza was defeat his body was taken away from by some unknown ninja.

_And hearing that Zabuza was still alive we have one week to compete this special training Kakashi told me it turn out to be just tree climbing. _

_End of Naruto diary _

**Five days later two more days left before the big battle in waves**

Naruto was asleep in the forest drooling from his mouth knowing his dream was great and full of joy "No Kaa-san, no more I can't eat anymore." Naruto spoke in his sleep while he was sleeping a very beautiful girl with long black raven hair with brown eyes wearing a pink outfit carrying a small basket for herbs.

While she was walking she spotted Naruto who was sleeping, looking down at him seeing his outfit wearing black T-shirt wearing dark blue pants with a necklace around his neck. The girl walks toward Naruto and knee down and was about to shook Naruto to wake him up, yet the girl grab Naruto necklace and look at it which turn out to be a locket within it was a picture of Kushina and Minato together while Kushina was four months pregnant with Naruto during that time.

Naruto slowly open his crystal blue eyes and mumble "W-who are you and what are you doing?"

The girl then gasps and back away "oh I'm sorry please forgive me I didn't mean too."

"That ok man I must have fell asleep while training." Naruto chuckle

"You shouldn't be sleeping out here you might catch a cold." The girl smile at Naruto as Naruto smirk "My mother I say I'm too strong to get sick." Naruto cross his arms over his chest "Who are you Ms. Why are you here all along?"

"I'm picking herbs there someone special to me and he got hurt badly." The girl said while sweat dropping

"Do you have someone you cherish?" the girl ask Naruto

"Yeah I do my mother she everything to me if anything happens to her I don't know what would happen to me."

"That nice to know." The girl smiled at Naruto

"Ah I see well hope that someone gets better soon, name Naruto Uzumaki son of the fourth Hokage. Nice to meet you and you are?" Naruto asked the girl name "Haku, Haku is my name nice to meet you Naruto-Kun, well I must be going."

"Sure thing well sees ya around Ms." Naruto wave's goodbye to Haku but then.

"I'm a boy." Haku said then Naruto sweat drop as his mind scream out loud '_HOLY CRAP I THOUGHT HAKU WAS A GIRL SHE I MEAN HE UM IT SO PRETTY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!'_

_After my little confusion with Haku's sex I train and I train hard everyday of this week trying my best to out best Sasuke in everyway. On the seventh day the final day came the battle on the bridge but before that day came on the sixth day on the sixth night I felt the need to be warm to be warm to feel the warmest of a mother hug._

_Been a week since I last saw my mother I know she worry about me and I miss her warm hug that hug make me happy make me feel whole make me feel like I'm somebody, somebody importation tonight I hope Tsunami won't mind._

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were all a sleep Tsunami father and her son were asleep also. Naruto use this moment to see if Tsunami was awake at all, Naruto first went to the bathroom to take a piss who wouldn't in the middle of the night after he was done.

Naruto went downstairs there in the kitchen the lights were on, Naruto peek his head to see who was there it was Tsunami all alone, washing the dishes beautiful and single she was her beauty match that of his beloved mother Kushina Uzumaki, however Naruto felt a strong feeling within his mind. He wanted to just talk with her about Inari and more on the past.

But just wearing his white-shirt and green boxers just staring at Tsunami nice big fat ass, her beauty long blue hair and her skin was very nice and soft if he ever touches her. Her breasts were about a good size D cup or a double size of that matter.

Being a good little boy Naruto just watch her in the dark looking at her washing the dishes, yet he couldn't control him self he want to grab her and…NO his mind scream out thinking of naughty things do to somebody mother a little boy who lost his father well a man who he thought of was his father.

Yet the lust within his body he couldn't it at all, Naruto just took a deep sigh and walk out from the shadows yelling playing it cool.

"Oh Naruto what are you still doing up? It midnight shouldn't you been sleeping?" Tsunami ask with a smile as Naruto took a sit at the table and yawn again "Yeah I was sleeping I had to use the bathroom and I saw the light I came to check it out, why are you still doing up?"

"I was just finishing washing the dishes that all, I'm done now." Tsunami said while washing her soft beautiful hands, Naruto dick starts to twitch in his boxers as she bend over to pick up a soup she drop.

"I know it must be hard to be a single mother." Naruto said

"Yes it is but it is worth it having a child to take care of." Tsunami chuckle

"Yeah I know what ya mean my father died when I was born and my mother had to take care of me on her own for thirteen years." Naruto sigh but Tsunami said "She must be a strong mother to have a handsome son like you, Naruto-Kun."

"Yeah she is strong and brave too." Naruto chuckle

"I would like to meet her, what her name?"

"Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto smiled

"Kushina Uzumaki oh I haven't seen her for forever!" Tsunami yelled

"You knew my mother?" Naruto was shock but then he remember Kushina saying she have some friends in waves.

"Oh yes indeed I knew Kushina, we were best friends."

"Wow that cool." Naruto smiled '_Great now I feel even naughtier she's Kaa-san best friend…kami I want to fuck her no that a bit too much a blowjob yeah that'll do.'_

"Um Tsunami." Naruto said her name

"Yes Naruto?"

Naruto kiss Tsunami on the lips across from the table as the single mother was in deep shock her best friend son; just kiss her on the lips. Tsunami felt her tongue wrap around Naruto's.

"We shouldn't be doing this Naruto." Tsunami back away with a heavy blush on her face as Naruto closer to her "I know but I can't help it…I…I."

"It's ok Naruto." Tsunami smile at the boy as she reach her right hand inside Naruto boxer grabbing on his hard dick "Beside you're a big boy now aren't you don't tell me you can't handle an old M.I.L.F like me?" Tsunami gave Naruto a naughty smile as Naruto sweat drop while he chuckle.

"Your not old Tsunami-Sama you're beautiful like Kaa-san, but before we make out can you do one thing for me?" Naruto ask the single mother a small favor Tsunami nod her head taking her hand out from his boxers.

"Can you give me a hug?" That was Naruto favor he wanted to know from her Tsunami giggle while nodding, Tsunami gave Naruto a nice warm big hug, Naruto closed his eyes taking this moment to feel he was somebody and not a fool or a outcast whenever Kushina gave Naruto a hug this special motherly hug the hug of a mother showing her true feelings for her son.

Naruto whisper "I love you Kaa-san." Tsunami heard what Naruto say as she smile at the boy "I know she love you too Naruto-Kun."

"Thank you for the hug can I return a favor?" Naruto ask Tsunami

Tsunami remove all of her clothed and sat in a chair facing Naruto opening her legs wide as she finger herself making Naruto dick hard which was her goal, being a single holding in all that lust was the hardest thing to do while being a wonderful mother.

"Lick me Naruto I want you to lick my pussy!" Tsunami moan while pushing her fingers deeper inside her wet hot pussy, Naruto sigh he remove his boxer and shirt walking toward the naked M.I.L.F being this his first time with a woman knowing tonight is his first night and he was going to make this night special.

Naruto got on his knees and grab Tsunami legs he slowly lick her juicy wet pussy with his tongue Tsunami moan loudly "Naruto hmm." Naruto lick her again tasting her sweet juice, he enjoy her taste her lovely pussy taste. Naruto push his tongue deeper inside her pushing it deeper tasting her inner walls up, down, left and right sucking her tasting her sweet juice.

"Ahhhh I'm Cumming!!!" Tsunami came as Naruto lick her cum even after she came Naruto kept licking her Tsunami cum was like the sweet taste of a fleshly picked apple. "No more Naruto let me suck your cock!" Tsunami moan in a slutty tone to make Naruto stop eating her out, Naruto switch places with Tsunami, now sitting in the chair Naruto relax as Tsunami put his cock between her huge soft breasts while she gave him a blowjob she also gave him a tit job as well.

"Ahhh Tsunami-sama!" Naruto moan as Tsunami kept sucking Naruto cock pushing his dick deeper inside her hot wet mouth casing Naruto to cum early because how good she was doing, after she made Naruto cum in her mouth, she drink all of his hot load of cum and jerk his hard cock while rubbing his balls.

"Tsunami-Sama." Naruto moan again "This is too much."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun this time lets cum together." Tsunami sat on Naruto while his dick went inside Tsunami's pussy casing the single mother to moan very loud as Naruto hold Tsunami legs nice and wide as the single mother ride his dick nice and fast "Ah god your so big and hard ahh fuck baby fuck me Naruto honey!"

"Tsunami your so tight very tight ahh!" Naruto was overpower by such great pleasure feeling Tsunami pussy not letting out of his dick, pumping his dick harder and faster inside Tsunami pussy, feeling her pussy grab tighter and tighter on his dick put all his might and strength mating with the single mother.

"Cu-cu-Cuming!!" Tsunami yelled as both her and Naruto came together at the same time, Naruto burst inside her now knowing Tsunami was pregnant from that large amount of cum Naruto came inside her. Breathing heavy both were swearing and both were in love with one another, Naruto kiss Tsunami as she kiss back having Naruto arms wrap around her body grabbing her huge breasts while kissing.

Naruto move Tsunami breasts around up and down feeling her nipples he haven't even pulling his dick out from her pussy he was getting a hard on already.

"I love you Tsunami." He simply said

"I love you too Naruto-kun please make love to you me tonight I really want this I been so alone for so long please won't you make me cum tonight again…baby? Would you do this for a friend of your mother?" Tsunami gave Naruto the puppy eyes as Naruto answer her question thrusting his dick deeper inside her pussy all night Naruto made love to his new lover even though she was already a mother and she was older then him, Naruto had found his taste in woman he liked the older woman better.

_Tsunami yes she was first and she wasn't my last to this very day I think of her everyday and every night my beautiful lover, knowing she carry my first born child Jade Uzumaki my baby girl and Inari step-sister._

**Next day**

"Tsunami I haven't seen Naruto do you know where he is?" Kakashi ask Tsunami after Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were eating breakfast as today was the day of the battle with Zabuza and Haku.

"Oh Naruto-kun he's still poor dear I saw him last night he couldn't sleep well, so I let him sleep in my room, I slept down here last night." Tsunami lie to cover up she and Naruto were making non stop.

"Oh ok if Naruto wakes up tell him to meet us at the bridge ok?" Kakashi said as Tsunami nodded

"That Naruto what a loser he couldn't even sleep right." Sasuke said with a chuckle

Sakura wanted to say something about Naruto, but she couldn't find her words so she just said "Tsunami-sama."

"Yes Sakura?"

"Last night I heard Naruto moaning was he okay last night?"

Then Tsunami sweat drops so she thought up a lie a quick one "Well Naruto wasn't feeling good he did go to the bathroom last night."

"I did hear him in the bathroom that night."

"Sakura come on!" Sasuke yell from afar

"Hey wait up!" Sakura ran off after Kakashi and Sasuke to the bridge

"Sakura if only you knew how good that boy is in bed." Tsunami chuckle then suddenly tsunami felt something coming up within her she rush off to the bathroom in the house to puke her guts out.

_**Next Time-Crystal Lake part 2**_

_**Pairing**_

_**NarutoX?**_

_**Tsunade-8**_

_**Tsunami-8**_

_**Ino-1**_

_**Haku-4**_

_**Konan-1**_

_**OC-2**_

_**Shizune-3**_

_**Sakura-2**_

_**Tayuya-1**_

_**Well there not going to who has the higher votes, just to be fair I'll give Naruto.**_

_**Tsunami and Tsunade since the votes are a tie and also to be fair pick who will be the thirteen girlfriend in Naruto pairing**_

_**Ino**_

_**Shizune**_

_**Konan**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Haku**_

_**Note-I did the Naruto/Tsunami lemon because well it was apart of the story now since the voting is high Naruto did get Tsunami pregnant with his child. **_

_**In Friday the 13**__**th**__** it was five years after Jason death his mother start the killing and Jason live in the woods for that long, Naruto will live in the woods like Jason but Tsunami will live with Naruto. **_

**_And oh yeah when Jaosn wa sin his mother womb he talk to her through her mind she was killing before he was even BORN! I read the comic book and many other Friday the 13th comic books like Jason vs Freddy vs Ash which was good and funny at some point._**

**_I know the lemon wasn't good and look rush, but don't worry more lemon will come reallllllll soon!_**

**_Bye everyone and vote for the final girl to be in Naruto pairing with Tsunade and Tsunami!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Don't own Naruto or Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Chapter Three-Crystal Lake part 2**_

Today is the day today is the day my life will change forever. My life will change for the worst oh so I thought at first but life has it strange ways for rewarded a little angel like me.

After I made love to Tsunami last night none stop until five in the morning my energy was nearly drain from my body however, I was lucky enough to have a few moment of rest before hearing the sound of Tsunami dropping a dish as the sound of a broken dish woke me up.

I got my boxer and my black T-shirt getting dress putting on my pants with my locket around my neck, I went near the stairs case to hear what was going on down below. I hear two voices two males' voices speaking to Tsunami.

"I'll do anything please don't hurt my son please I beg of you." Tsunami begged as Naruto close his eyes to hear everything better.

"You'll anything huh?" Spoke Waraji with a grin

"Hey Waraji we were told to just bring her to the bridge come on." Said Zouri sigh as Inari was out cold tie up with tape over his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it." Waraji sigh "A there should be another ninja inside the house, we only saw the pink hair bitch and the raven hair brat and that mask guy where the Blondie?"

"Yeah know now you think of it I didn't see him leave?" Zouri said

Naruto shot open his eyes he slowly walked away from the stars then Tsunami gasp "No he's not here."

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Naruto left early in the morning." Tsunami lied to protected Naruto

"Are you telling the true if your not were going to play a game with you." Waraji smirk

"Yes I am telling you the true, Naruto left to go training in the forest." Tsunami lower head down not looking at the two would-be swordsmen as Naruto sigh in his though thanking Tsunami for lying to them to keep him out of trouble.

"Well since nobody here but us? Why not have a little fun with her before we head out." Waraji said as he grab Tsunami long dark blue hair pulling she hair hard casing Tsunami yell in pain.

Naruto quickly escape through a window out of Inari bedroom using his stealth skills Naruto was able to seek back inside the house. Naruto heard Tsunami kept yelling in pain as she was being pulled inside the living room, Naruto quickly walked to the kitchen although he could easily go back upstairs and grab his ninja gear however, Tsunami was in trouble and she needed help.

Naruto look around for a weapon in the kitchen I grab the closest thing he could find he grab a large chief knife.

_I didn't know overcome me I just attack them…I didn't want them to hurt mommy best friend. I didn't want Ms. Tsunami get rape or worst killed. Because of me I wanted to protect her she such a good mother such a good person with a good heart so I killed the two swordsmen so very slow._

_I killed the first one the ugly one with the scars on his body I use my shadow clones to hold them down, I cut out his remaining eye out I let him bleed to death slowly. He wanted to bang Ms. Tsunami huh? Oh I make sure he'll never have children EVER!_

_I cut that part out I never seen a man scream so loud just because he lost his dick? Oh well. As the short one with that funny hair I gave him a choice one let him kill himself to pay for his crimes or two I'll cut every part of his limb slowly one by one and then let bury him alive with way to escape._

_The swordsmen stab him self in the throat quickly before I spoke of the third choices._

_Nobody will harm anyone my mother know or anyone I know or care about they are my family and nobody mess with the Uzumaki and gets away with it and lives!_

Shortly after that Naruto untie Tsunami and left to follow his team mates to the bridge however, Tsunami didn't want Naruto to leave her or Inari alone. Naruto told her he had to leave to see how his team mates were doing although he hated Sasuke, but Sakura and Kakashi were there Naruto still liked Sakura very much and Kakashi was his father once student.

Tsunami understood and let Naruto go.

_Although I should have listen to Tsunami that day I was betray by my own team mate that day that I will never forget EVER!_

**Unfinished Bridge **

Naruto arrived at the bridge holding the same knife he uses to kill the two swordsmen. When he arrived Sakura ran to Naruto asking for his help.

"Sakura what wrong why are you crying?" Naruto grab hold of Sakura shoulders

"It's Sasuke that mist ninja, Sasuke can't win he need our help but I can't reach him." Sakura frown

"Don't worry I'll help." Naruto sigh '_Although I don't want to help save this piece of dirt.'_

Naruto rush over to where Sasuke and Haku were fighting there Sasuke was on the ground he looked dead or out cold Naruto couldn't tell at all. Naruto check on Sasuke body he saw Sasuke wasn't breathing at all then when Haku found the perfect time to strike Naruto.

Before Haku could strike Naruto from behind, Naruto grabbed Haku right arm and toss Haku on the ground when Haku hit the ground Haku's mask fell out showing Naruto Haku's true face.

"It's you." Naruto point at Haku

"Yes it is me my you grown stronger what is your will to protect him?" Haku asked Naruto

Naruto look behind Sasuke with a frown on his face "Like I care about some Uchiha who thinks he's better then everyone. The Uchiha's can rot for all I care I never liked him in the first place so why should I care about him?"

"Because this is the mission you died NARUTO!" A voice yelled

Naruto quickly turn out only feel Sasuke arm burst through Naruto's right side of his chest as Sasuke right hand was empower by some lighting base element.

'_That Jutsu no it can't be I never teach Sasuke to learn that!' _Kakashi thought

Kakashi saw Sasuke had his right fist inside Naruto chest having the boy up in the air "See ya later loser!" the last thing Naruto saw before Sasuke toss him over the bridge was four things. One that damn smile of Sasuke and two Kakashi shocked looked and three Sakura eyes widen in fear and surprise.

And finally Haku cold dark brown eyes as Haku look away seeing Naruto was betray by his team mate Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto knew the Uchiha was never to be trusted at all.

His body sinking into the abyss of the water of waves falling and falling deeper into the cold wet abyss he'll never see his mother ever again he'll never seen his child who Tsunami carries or will he reach out for his dreams to become a great leader like his father Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage.

'_Damn it I knew…I knew it…damn it…no I can't died…no I can't died…help me…help me mommy.'_

_**Far away from waves in Konoha**_

'_**Mommy…help me…help me mommy I can't swim…I can't swim my body hurts I can't swim I can't breathe mommy help me.' **_Naruto thoughts reach out to his mother Kushina Uzumaki as Kushina drop a photo book which was taken by Jiraiya Naruto Godfather.

'_Naruto honey please speak to me please don't go please go honey please don't died.'_

'_**Mommy I can't breathe I can't swim my body hurt so bad I can't swim…mommy…please do one last thing for me.'**_

'_Yes honey what is you want mommy to do?' _As tears fell down Kushina face knowing there was nothing she could do to save her son. Her heart broke into piece she first lost Minato her lover and now she was lost her dearest beloved son Naruto.

'_**Kill them mommy kill them…they…let me drown they let me drown…kill them for me kill…mommy kill them all.'**_

'_Kill who honey who do you want me to kill?'_

'_**Kill…them kill those…red eye monsters kill them mommy kill mommy kill them all.'**_

Kushina was silence for a moment her hands ball into fists her peaceful motherly eyes slowly turn to a very, very, very pisses off looked. _'Don't worry honey I won't let them get away with this they'll pay they'll all pay. Now go to sleep honey go to sleep my little angel when you awake your father will be there waiting for you.'_

'_**Thank you…I love you mommy.'**_

**Back on the bridge…few hours later**

"Sasuke what the hell have gotten into YOU!" Kakashi yelled as ever he was pisses off about this.

"What? The mission over we stop the mist assassin from killing the old man we killed Gato and his men." Sasuke while looking down at a beaten Haku and wounded Zabuza who both gave the Uchiha the angry eyes.

"You have no idea what hells you have just brought to us do?" Kakashi cross his arms over his chest staring down at the smiling Uchiha.

"So what Uzumaki clan isn't dead they still got Kushina Uzumaki, just need another guy to knot her up and bam we got another Uzumaki." Sasuke chuckle but that chuckle soon stops when Kakashi grab Sasuke by the neck of his shirt as the two was eye to eye with another.

"Look that may work with some other clan member, but you need to show respect Kushina Uzumaki is not only Naruto mother but she is also the wife of the Fourth Hokage my SENSEI SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Kakashi punched Sasuke as Sakura was deeply shock by this.

Seeing her sensei act like this seeing that Kakashi was very angry with the Uchiha "I was under order it must know Hatake." Sasuke said

"By whom and why?" Kakashi glare at Sasuke

"My father he wanted to me to dispose of the Naruto."

"Why would he-

"He told me that Naruto was a demon using human skin to take the role as Kushina son, he was never her son to begin with after all he is the Kyuubi is he not?" Sasuke smirk again before this day was done Sasuke learn never talk bad about Kakashi former Sensei family or you're get ass whipping you'll never forget.

The day was over the mission was done Naruto was gone taking Haku as the replacement for Naruto, Zabuza chosen to stay behind in waves. When team seven return to Konoha, Sasuke will be remove from team seven for good and Kakashi knew Kushina wasn't going to be happy about this and Kakashi hope that Kushina wasn't going to killed Sasuke for killing Naruto if she did then big trouble would only be the answer to this problem.

'_Naruto I hope your alive somewhere kid and I hope so for now all I can do is try my best to keep Kushina-Sama from ripping Sasuke a new one.'_

_**Next Time-The Mask**_

**_Sorry this chapter short everyone HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Don't own Naruto or Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Chapter four-The Mask**_

Naruto body float through the hushing river as Naruto smash against the huge rocks hit on Naruto's face the sharp rocks cut Naruto's face. Naruto was wash to shore for a long time Naruto's body remains lifeless then…

BAM!

Naruto eyes shot open as Naruto took a very deep breath as he cough up all the water that filled his lungs. Naruto crawl on his belly breathing heavy thoughts in his mind about his attacker.

Naruto got up look at the water as a mirror there Naruto gasp in horror for what those rocks and ninja's did to his face. Naruto slap the water in anger for what they did to his face, he walked away into the forest.

Naruto later at cold dark night found Minato and Kushina secret house aka their honey moon house. Naruto enter the old house. There inside Naruto smash the door shut walking inside the house looking around there Naruto found Minato and Kushina bedroom.

On the bed was a small brown toy bear with a small red ribbon on it was

_For Naruto _

_Happy Birthday my son I wish you many more peacefully years_

_From Minato Namikaze_

"Father." Naruto whisper as grab the toy bear held it close to his chest as Naruto slowly fall asleep as naruto felt asleep in his mind and heart the ghost of Minato and Kushina both were at Naruto's side holding him close to them. Although he knew his mother wasn't dead still he felt her warm touch his family was there with him no matter where he goes.

_**Next day**_

After searching through the whole house if there was anything to eat at all? Naruto ate some Ramen for breakfast although it was short but still it kept him from being hungry that for sure. Naruto wanted to return to Konoha but he felt he shouldn't return inside his heart only bad news awaits there.

But his face his handsome face was scar thanks to the rocks and the rushing river he was no longer the handsome boy he once was. Naruto needed something to hide his face for awhile until he can fix his scars.

Naruto search around the house and found a white sack bag that fit his head well, Naruto cut one whole to see he cut a hole for his left eye. Naruto didn't have any problem breathing in that sack bag at all, his face was warm from the cold wind however Naruto needed some new clothed.

Searching through Minato clothed upstairs in Minato and Kushina bedroom. Naruto wore a black jacket along wearing a dark blue shirt with dark blue pants Naruto had the jacket zip open because it wasn't that cold.

Still Naruto…he felt he should go to Konoha to check on his beloved mother oh how he misses her dearly and what about team seven? He knew Sasuke betray him never did trust that Uchiha still they were team mates, but Naruto mind kept telling not to go to Konoha. But Naruto heart spoke out so Naruto left Minato and Kushina honeymoon home head off to Konoha.

_**Konoha**_

"Kushina please calm down please!" Kakashi begged the Uzumaki woman to calm down as Kakashi and Guy had to hold her back from ripping Sasuke Uchiha and those Uchiha into two.

"Let me go that mother fucker kill my boy he kill Naruto, and your gonna let him get away with it! HE KILL MINATO SON MY SON!" Kushina screamed out loud.

Sasuke sigh "If you got a problem write in a report lady." A big vein appears on Kushina head which made her even more angry to get pisses off.

"Beside I was ordered by my father to kill Naruto, it not my fault that the idiot drop his guard. Why so mad why don't get marry to some other powerful ninja and have a son with him?" Sasuke said

"MINATO WAS MY ONLY SOUL MATE AND HE'S DEAD NARUTO WAS THE ONLY MINATO LEFT BEHIND FOR ME YOU ASSHOLE LET ME OUT I'LL KILL THAT ASSHOLE!" Kushina was very, very, very angry she nearly broke out of Guy and Kakashi hold on her. Guy punches Kushina in the stomach to stop her.

"I'm sorry Kushina-Sama." Guy whisper to Kushina as Kushina finally let go of her rage for the angry as she finally calm down.

"I promise you on Naruto grave you will die by the hands of an Uzumaki! I will not forgive you Sasuke Uchiha or your clan. This curse will never be lifted ever person who help you will have nothing but a world of pain and suffer like I have suffer!" Kushina spit on Sasuke clothed before she left.

"Kakashi." A voice spoke which case Kakashi to turn around to see who call his name it was Sasuke father Fugaku Uchiha. "Oh Fugaku what do you want?" Kakashi spoke in a cold tone.

"I know even you are mad at Sasuke do not put the blame on him. I was the one to order the boy to assassinate Naruto." Fugaku said with a smile

"Why Naruto?"

"I don't need to tell you that."

"Does it have something to do with Itachi leaving the village that one night?" Kakashi asked

"No I just wanted the little demon died he was dumb retarded a fool." Fugaku words sicken Kakashi as the copy ninja had nothing to say to the Uchiha or his son. Kakashi just left as Sakura and Haku follow behind.

"Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura asked her sensei

"Yes Sakura?" Kakashi sigh

"Naruto isn't dead is he I mean I know he was kind of goofy sometimes but he can't be gone right?"

Kakashi close his eyes and reopen them for a few seconds "I believe he's still alive…somewhere my heart tells me he's out there somewhere alive and alone."

'_Naruto.'_ Both Sakura and Haku thought at the same time.

Far away from Konoha gates in the forest, Naruto saw from a far and hear the whole thing. Naruto hands were balled up into fists his left eye burn with hate. Hearing his mother words that she cursed the Uchiha bloodline and anyone to help them Naruto hopes that Kakashi or Sakura wasn't going to help that fucker he didn't want to do the unthinkable to them.

_**Later that night**_

Kushina went nuts that night the thought of having those Uchiha getting away with murder couldn't be clean from her mind. So mommy went a little crazy that night she went to the Uchiha resident and have her fun with the Uchiha that night.

Kushina killed half of the Uchiha clan that night she killed the elders first killing them quick because their time was almost up anyway. The Uchiha were no match for Kushina shadow clones and her speed, however her main target was Sasuke and his family.

When Kushina found Sasuke she first would make him suffer.

Kushina stab Sasuke in the right arm with a large knife she found it in the weapons store that Tenten's family owns.

"Ahhhh!!!" Sasuke screamed as Kushina push the machete deeper in Sasuke right shoulder "Scream!" Kushina yelled

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Sasuke scream out loud

"Louder I want to hear you for what you did to my boy fucked with the wrong Uzumaki, Uchiha!" Kushina said as chuckle like a psychopath the thought of losing her husband first drove her a little nuts then she lost her son that drive her completely mad.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku yelled as he storm in the count yard of the Uchiha resident to see Kushina pin down Sasuke.

"You bitch!" Fugaku tackle Kushina as the machete was taken out from Sasuke right shoulder.

Kushina kicked Fugaku off her as she saw Sasuke holding the machete with his left hand as he toss the machete toward Kushina's head. However, Kushina grab the machete before it was able to cut off her head then Fugaku caught Kushina off guard. Using his Sharingan to stun Kushina body only a second taking the machete away from her as Kushina got down on her knees.

Kushina looked up at see Fugaku the machete up high in the air, Kushina then saw on top of one of the Uchiha's building. Naruto was there watching Kushina suddenly smiled closing her eyes as tear came down her face.

'_Don't face honey don't worry I'm going to be okay mommy going to be fine she'll be with daddy again…goodbye Naruto please avenge me. Make them pay make them all suffer like I have suffer kill for mother.'_

'_**Yes mommy. I love you.'**_

'_I love you too honey.'_

Then off goes Kushina's head as her head flew about two feet away from her body as blood spray from her neck as Fugaku drop the machete. Walking over to his carrying him out of there tonight they were able to save only half of the clan as the rest were cut gutted and kill by Kushina Uzumaki the nightmare was over so they thought.

Naruto jump down slowly walking over to Kushina's body grab his mother head a tear drop down touching Kushina's face, as Naruto took Kushina body and head with him along with the very weapon that ended her life.

'_Don't worry mommy don't you worry I will avenge you I will avenge our family suffering. I will make them pay. My first prey will be the one who took your life I promise I will not rest I will not stop until I avenge you mommy I promise.'_

That night Naruto saw his mother get beheaded that night was October thirteen Friday the 13th that night it began hell for Konoha and the rest of the world.

However, on that same night about a few hours before Naruto saw his mother death

_Flash back_

_Naruto sneak in Sakura house through a open window, Naruto sneak inside Sakura room. There in the room Naruto saw Sakura was sleeping peacefully she looks so beautiful when she was asleep. Naruto's little cherry she was his dream girl sleeping around._

_But how can he face her now that his face was now horribly scar by the rushing river and the rocks…still his love for her would never die then Sakura whisper his name in her sleep. Naruto took his necklace off and put it around Sakura necklace, Naruto took off his sack bag mask. Only for this moment he kiss Sakura on the lips then he put the mask back on his head, Naruto open Sakura bedroom window and left her room._

The very next day reported to Sarutobi from Fugaku Uchiha and a few other Uchiha Jounin that Kushina Uzumaki went mad and nearly kill all the Uchiha clan. Most of them were females however Mikoto Uchiha Sasuke mother was put in a coma as Kushina hit Mikoto with the Machete to the head however, the female Uchiha lived.

Sarutobi couldn't believe it that Kushina went so far just to avenge her son's death and now she was dead too the Uzumaki clan was gone for good. And another report that brought some confusion that Kushina body disappeared shortly after her death as reports say a person wearing a bag sack for a mask took the body and head out through the woods.

Fugaku to find this mask person and bring him to justice for stealing a dead body for no reason however, Sarutobi didn't give the Uchiha permission. Sarutobi only said "Let it be leave him alone."

**At the Naruto's house**

Naruto build a small shrine for his mother and also his father having both of their head's Naruto use his shadow clones to recover Minato body. Although Minato head was nothing but bones and some hair was still there.

Also while in Konoha Naruto stolen a large amount of ninja's tools for his own needs, about five days later after Kushina's death, Naruto had his first kill that night he promise to his mother his first kill would be the one who took her life and that man had come.

Although Naruto now was 14 year old the boy had…grown so suddenly.

While he was underground his home making a secret underground home, Naruto was working on a new trap to set up somewhere in the near future. Naruto heard the sound of a bell above him letting him know that someone was coming.

Naruto put his sack bag mask on his head heading out to the drip shit that dares enter his home.

Coming out from an old oak tree in the forest, Naruto saw from the bushing that it was Fugaku Uchiha who was drunk as the man was drinking a bottle of Rum. It seems Fugaku was drowning his sorrow for some odd reason?

Naruto didn't care all he care about was revenge for his mother.

Fugaku walked over to Naruto's house still drinking getting even more drink then before, Fugaku suddenly throw up on Naruto's house on the side of the house.

"Oops." Fugaku chuckle then laughed as he smash the bottle of rum on the house then even more disrespectful he took a piss on the head while he was drunk, which pisses Naruto off even more as Naruto watches from the brushes.

Then Fugaku heard something quickly went by pass him, Fugaku quickly turn around to see nothing. Fugaku chuckle "Dumb wind." He said then he turned around.

BAM!

"Holy fuck!" Fugaku yelled as Naruto was right there standing in front of the Uchiha.

Naruto look calm and cool as for Fugaku Uchiha well…

"Who the fuck you think you are scaring me like that I'm Fugaku Uchiha!" Fugaku yelled at Naruto, but Naruto didn't say anything only stare at Fugaku.

"Fuck you I'm going home! Where my son the great Sasuke Uchiha just the other day we force that Sakura girl to marry Sasuke when she turn 21 isn't that great yeah!" Fugaku laughed as he walk away but Naruto grab Fugaku covering his mouth with his left hand dragging the Uchiha inside house as Naruto smash the door shut as through out the forest you can hear last the screams of Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku Uchiha was never ever seen ever again until this day as years gone by many had said that naruto saw his mother get beheaded and he haunts Konoha forest. Anyone enters it will be their last stand in Konoha.

**_"CHU-CHU-CHU-HA-HA-HA!"_**

_**Next Time-Exams of Horror**_

**_YES everyone Naruto is wearing the Bag Sack Mask from Friday the 13th part but it look more like the remake one. I find Jason scary as shit seeing him wearing that. The Remake was a very good movie everyone thought Jason was dumb and a retared oh no this boy is NOT! Setting traps from every corner this is Jason Voorhees the man behind the mask!_**

**_After watching the remake gave a tons of idea for this story and A mother love and Eyes of death. _**

**_Naruto will get his own hockey mask but later on right now the bag sack mask is his main mask, one of the girls from Naruto will get kidnap during the Chunin Exams can ya guess who this girl is the third girl in Naruto pairing._**

**_Ino-the single blonde beauty_**

**_Sakura-Naruto beloved dream girl_**

**_Tayuya-The tough red hair tomboy who act like Kushina in her young days_**

**_Temari-the tough smart big sister of Gaara_**

**_Kin-the cute sound Genin Kin_**

**_Which girl Naruto will kidnap and keep throught the Chunin Exams arc? Naruto won't be apart of the exams however he is gonna be there in every shadow and the forest of death Naruto will put it to the test. Like I told you after Naruto so call death he not Mr. Nice guy anymore._**

**_Don't worry Sasuke will died just not yet there are many Konoha ninjas that are on the list the same with Suna and Sound ninjas as well. Naruto will kill and it might be that Naruto's characters you will love to death, will end by Naruto hands._**

**_And yes if your asking Fugaku death will be shown on the next chapter in a flash back_**

**_Will Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Kankuro, Shino or Shikamaru will die by Naruto's hands? Well I'm not telling ya have to find out if they smart enough to out smart this killer and Naruto isn't dumb or weak he's a very smart and strong killer and it not the Kyuubi helping him, Naruto using his human strength._**

Later everyone.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Don't own Naruto or Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Chapter Five-Exams of Horror**_

Six years has gone by Naruto is now 20 leaving one year left for Sakura to get marry to Sasuke. Naruto was counting the days the months and years to plan his revenge on the remaining Uchiha's. Naruto still remember what he did to Fugaku Uchiha that night.

_Flash back_

_Naruto drag Fugaku Uchiha inside Naruto house, Naruto smash Fugaku down on the table in the kitchen Naruto grab his machete very deep into Fugaku right shoulder as Fugaku was trap unable to move at him. Then Naruto grab a kitchen knife and stabbed Fugaku Uchiha in the left shoulder as the Uchiha was now trap pin down on a large kitchen table._

"_Ahhh fuck let me go you fucking asshole!" Fugaku yelled as Naruto just simply stare at the Uchiha._

_Naruto left the room leaving the Uchiha alone while Fugaku try to escape however, having two knifes inside his shoulders was a big problem. Yet Fugaku was able to push his left arm up trying the knife out from his left shoulder and then he grab the machete as it was painfully jam inside the bone of his right shoulders as Fugaku scream out loud taking out._

_Fugaku was bleeding from both shoulders he quickly ran out of the kitchen and jump out from the window of the living room. Naruto return to the kitchen and saw from the kitchen window that Fugaku was now running away from Naruto's house._

_Naruto quickly grab his machete and flew out from the window chasing after the Uchiha, Fugaku was running for his life. Running and running not stopping not one bit as Naruto was on his tale, Naruto was a very quick runner after all those training and running away from Sakura each time she gets piss off._

_Those moments help Naruto strengthen his legs and body making him one fast ass killer. Naruto was very close to Fugaku right behind him as Naruto swing his machete down at Fugaku right leg not cutting it off with one swing however. _

_Fugaku fell to the ground crying in pain, Naruto was running so fast he went by the fallen Uchiha. Naruto quickly turn around grabbing Fugaku by the wounded leg as Naruto cut the back part of Fugaku left leg and dragging it wasn't helping at all._

_Fugaku kicked Naruto back which case the young boy to fall on his knees, Naruto just had enough of playing around with Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto grab Fugaku right leg and cut it with his machete with one powerful swing Fugaku right leg went flying somewhere in the bushes. Then Naruto did the same with the left leg._

_Naruto grab Fugaku by his hair dragging him back to his house as Fugaku scream help with the top of his lungs. Naruto didn't want anyone to know so…while having Fugaku hair pulled Naruto swing his machete beheaded the Uchiha clan leader._

'_Fucking waste of revenge He wasn't even worth the kill.' Naruto thought as he grab Fugaku head and body taking it back to his house there he'll dispose of the Uchiha remains that Naruto's legend has began._

_Flash Back Ends_

Naruto burn Fugaku remains outside Naruto house burning them in a camp fire. But ever since Fugaku went missing through those years way back many Uchiha's search teams came to Naruto location and each one of them has taste Naruto's machete and his other work of art.

Although he lives in the forest of Konoha that doesn't change a think that Naruto doesn't goes to Konoha to check on…his friends. Although some thought he had die years ago there were few who believe the stories that many people from Konoha had made up.

The people of Konoha has taken this legend very seriously every year someone goes to Konoha forest and end up missing never to be ever seen again. However the Chunin Exams are coming and it time for to happen every since many Konoha ninjas went missing Sarutobi had to keep the Chunin Exams from happing because losing many ninjas unknown many reasons.

_Flash back_

_Sarutobi knew the reason so he Sarutobi left the village and went to the forest._

_There Sarutobi found the house there at the door of the house, Naruto stood there about 6'1 his body has shown a great deal of age. Naruto has grown to become a big strong man yet he wore the bag sack mask to hide his face._

"_Naruto it's been a long time." Sarutobi spoke with a smile_

"_How did you know it me?" Naruto said as Sarutobi walk toward the mask ninja killer._

"_I know you wouldn't be killed so easily by Sasuke and I'm sorry about your mother, Naruto."_

"_That was seven years ago. I haven't forgotten Sarutobi." Naruto said while staring at the old man who was now in his late 60's "You don't look well Sarutobi." Naruto spoke while staring at the old Hokage._

"_Well I am sixty-seven Naruto and I'm not getting any younger."_

"_I know."_

"_So it you who made Fugaku Uchiha disappear seven years ago?" Sarutobi said with a frown_

"_He needed to learn his lesson."_

"_So you've kill him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I see Naruto I know you're been on revenge for your mother, but not all of Konoha is evil."_

"_I know I was…watching I hadn't forgotten the people care about me. But still the Uchiha are still a problem I must deal with."_

"_So killing them you think your mother and father will be happy about this?!" Sarutobi yelled_

"_Before my mother died ask me she asks me to avenge her I promise I will not rest until every single Uchiha is dead and anyone to who share their blood or even helps them. I will not show mercy to them." Naruto was very serious as he took off his bag sack mask showing Sarutobi face._

"_My god Naruto you're face!" Sarutobi spoke in a horrible tone as the old man eyes widen in shock._

_Naruto had a large line scar across his face from his left eye down to his mouth and another scar from his jaw upward to his right eye. Naruto put the mask back on his head as Sarutobi ask of naruto of a small request._

"_Naruto I'm having the Chunin Exams this year today please I beg of you don't kill anyone they need to enter this forest in order to come to Konoha." Sarutobi beg Naruto."If anyone from the other village disappears without reason then we might have a war."_

"_Hmm bring it on I can handle them."_

"_Please Naruto please."_

_Naruto was silence for a moment "Tell them that the hidden forest is off limit if they enter I promise you nothing. This is my home this is where my rebirth happens. The only reason why I have not killed you, because I don't kill old people that I know if I see someone I don't know or someone that I hate I promise you, will never see them ever again, now go goodbye Sarutobi." Naruto enter his house smash the door shut, Sarutobi sigh being grateful that Naruto gave him promise all he needs to is tell them not to enter the hidden forest, they can enter the forest. But not the hidden forest as the hidden is east of the village and the forest is west._

_End of flash back_

Sarutobi told everyone in Konoha to stay away form the hidden forest of Konoha he also told the ninja's that are coming to Konoha not to use the hidden forest he also added. If so they enter be VERY careful and do NOT travel at night.

Ninja's from Cloud, Stone and mist came from the forest side believing in stories that a unknown force kills who enters the hidden forest and they were never heard of every again.

However, Sound, Sand and Rain travel through the hidden forest.

"I don't what so scary about this forest I only see forest animals." Spoke Kankuro while he looks around the forest seeing many wild life like birds and deer staring at the Suna group.

"Yeah but you have heard stories about those who enter this forest." Temari said with a smirk

"There nothing scary here but just dumb wild life so what ya think about it Gaara?" Kankuro sigh

Gaara didn't say anything only kept walking Gaara felt there was something behind them, but didn't bother to look he felt there was someone like him who had a demon seal inside their soul. Naruto was in the brushes watching the Suna team, Naruto could have easily kill them right there and then. However, there were two thing reasons why.

One being the boy with the red hair had a strange flow of charka flowing through his body and two the tall blonde four pony tail girl was beautiful. Her legs were long and sexy she look strong and tough, Naruto decide to leave them alone.

Naruto went around the other side of the hidden forest there he saw a team of Sound Ninja's they were very new and Naruto had never ever seen them in his life he never thought there would a village of sound at all?

The first member Naruto saw a tall black hair man, Naruto could already tell he the asshole type the second person he saw was a man who had bandages wrap around his faces. Then the last one was a beautifully woman with long raven hair she was very beautifully.

Naruto saw their Jounin leader was a long red hair tomboy female who looks so much like his mother Kushina Uzumaki. Their were three females that he want so badly been seven years without a friend to talk with let alone a female friend.

But still there were many girls in Konoha that Naruto wanted badly also but for now Naruto would to wait until things settle down for now, he actually looks forward for this Chunin Exams.

_**In Konoha**_

**On top of the school on the rooftop**

"Kakashi-sensei is…late again." Haku only sighs wearing an all black mist version of her old outfit.

"He could be reading that damn book again." Sasuke said as he wore a black version of sound ninja outfit.

"He's paying his respect to the dead." Sakura spoke with a frown holding on the necklace that Naruto gave to her that night, the outfit that Sakura was her Shippuden outfit.

"Heh so what." Sasuke said

Then in a proof of smoke Kakashi appeared before his students there Kakashi told everyone about this year Chunin exams telling them about everything.

Few days gone by the first Exams were over the exams they will take will be the forest of death. Naruto was always in Konoha, people just didn't know. He was there behind every dark corner in every shadow he was there.

**_Forest of death_**

Before the other ninjas went inside it was Naruto who enter the forest first that night in the forest of death…Naruto found three Sound Genin Ninja's there in the forest. What they were doing there was unknown to him.

Naruto slowly creep around hiding in the shadow behind a tree as he listens in on what they were talking about?

"Why are we here in the forest again Dosu?" Zaku asked his friend

"Because we need to be gets more familiar with this forest tomorrow the exams will take places and this will be the holding ground." Dosu said to Zaku and Kin.

"Yeah he has a point Zaku." Kin said

"Tsk whatever."

Then Naruto by mistake step on a small twig as it snap which brought the sound ninja's attention.

"What the hell was that?" Kin ask as she face where the noise came from

"Could be just an animal." Zaku said

"Or it could be that guy everyone in this village is talking about." Kin said looking a bit scared

"Oh please we're in the fucking village not outside it. Beside I believe in that bullshit ghost stories." Zaku said with a frown.

"But still." Kin said

"Fine I'll go check you two stay here wait until I return." Dosu head off to find where that noise came from as the two nodded.

Dosu left the group going out there alone in the cold dark forest Dosu travel pretty far in the forest alone. Dosu finding nothing Dosu sigh it was a waste of his time when Dosu turn around, Dosu gasp as his eyes widen in shock.

Naruto stood there with his machete high in the air before Dosu was able to do anything, Naruto slash down on Dosu as Dosu's chest was cut wide open as blood spray out from his chest falling down to the ground hard.

Naruto grab Dosu's body and drag it inside the bushes as the next person on the list is Zaku then Kin. Naruto walk off to where Kin and Zaku were.

"Dosu sure is taking a long fucking time." Zaku sigh while scratching his right cheek

"Maybe…he left us?" Kin said

"Yeah that asshole putting off another one of his dumb ass jokes." Zaku growl then Zaku thought of an idea a mean joke "Or maybe the killer guy got to him?"

Kin gasp "But you say you didn't believe ghost stories?"

"I don't but you've never know?" Zaku chuckle as Kin got more scared all of sudden which Zaku planed.

Zaku walk away from Kin while walking away from him but then from the dark as Naruto was using the tree for cover while Zaku was walking forward then turn around looking at Kin.

"See nothing here just us so quit bitching. Beside after this exams goes on this village gonna be attack by Suna and Sound remember?" Zaku laughed then from the shadows Naruto swing the machete down on Zaku's chest very deep. Zaku couldn't even talk after being hit by such an impact to the chest.

"K-K-K-Kin." Zaku spoke as Naruto rip the machete from Zaku's chest as Naruto turn his head looking at the scared to death Kin.

"Kin run." Zaku said as he wasn't dead yet as he use his sonic wave attack on Naruto as Naruto drop his machete holding his ears moaning in pain. Naruto grab his machete thrown it at Zaku as bash Zaku in the head.

Kin scream out loud first as when she scream a sonic wave reach out to Naruto ears as the man fell down on his back. Kin stop her screaming as she went over to Zaku body, tears came down Kin's face her team mate was kill right before her eyes. Kin look over at Naruto who was knot out Kin grab Naruto bag sack mask. Before she was able to pull it all the way to see Naruto's face behind Kin were shadow clones that jam the handle of the machete on Kin's head knotting her out cold.

Naruto shadow clone kicked the real Naruto body waking him up, Naruto pull his sack bag mask over his face as Kin almost pull it off. The shadow clone disappears as Naruto grab Kin's body puling her over his right shoulder taking the raven hair beauty with him.

As Kin will Naruto first…guest of honor he decide not to kill her he felt fear flowing fear like when Naruto was resting inside Kushina womb when he was nearly born. Fear of being killed fear to never see what the future holds for him. That fear was the same that Kin felt as she watches Zaku get killed.

Naruto has first pick his playmate hopefully Kin would accept this accept living with a mask killer who just a boy on the inside a boy who needs a friend who needs a family, Kin will learn the easy way or the hard way. Naruto hoping that Kin will be wilily to mate with the boy which is the easy way if she doesn't then Naruto will teach her love the hard way.

After Naruto put Kin in his bedroom after chaing her up while she was sit out cold, Naruto took the key to her chains put it inside his pocket. Naurto stare at Kin seeing her beauty her long raven hair and her beautiful body as Naruto stare at her, Naruto took off his bag sack mask for a moment he lower his head took a deep smell of Kin's hair as a voice spoke through Naruto mind.

_'She so beautiful Naruto.'_

**_'I know mommy she really pretty I did a good thing I didn't kill her she not so bad. I plan on making her happy.'_**

_'Make her happy my son bless her with a gift that worth having my son do it for mommy.'_

**_'Yes. Mommy I'll do it.'_**

Naruto went downstairs in the secret place under the house, Naruto was in a room in this room was where he keeps all his weapons. Naruto grab about five bear traps and took a second machete.

Building a trap, a trap that will make sure no bother Naruto while he and Kin...are mating.

_**Next Time-To trap a Toad Sage**_

**_Kin is the girl the first Naurto kidnap don't worry Naruto gonna kidnap another girl soon. But right now Kin now belong to Naruto. I will have more death's soon._**

**_I didn't like Dosu as much as I like Kin, I really don't like Zaku SO machete to the head! Heh._**

**_People on the list who Naruto might in the future_**

**_Gaara-If kills someone more deadly then him Gaara thinks he'll feel more alive by killing Naruto._**

**_Kankuro_**

**_Kiba_**

**_Shikamaru-Being smart is good but even the smartest person can get out smart_**

**_Sasuke-He's a goner_**

**_Chouji_**

**_Neji-Believing too much gets your self killed_**

**_Kakashi-reason why he wasn't there to protect Naruto._**

**_More on the way_**

**_I decide Naruto's pairing will be_**

**_NarutoXKinXTsunamiXTsunadeXInoXSakuraXTayuyaXInoXTemariXHaku_**

**_During the first half of this story Naruto will get three woman having his children_**

**_One-Tsunami is already carrying his child and that child was born and now the child is seven now._**

**_Two-Kin will have his second child if she choice the easy way or the hard way she'll get pregnant by Naruto._**

**_Three girl-unknown for now it could be Temari or Tayuya or Ino or Sakura or Tsunade?_**

Later everyone


	7. Chapter 6

_**Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Don't own Naruto or Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Chapter Six-**__**To trap a Toad Sage**_

_**Konoha in Sarutobi offices**_

"Sarutobi!" Iruka walked inside Sarutobi office

"Yes. What is it Iruka?" Sarutobi asked him

"The Sound Genin that came here to the Chunin Exams are missing they didn't show up for the first part of the exams." Iruka said

"Really…I see where their last location?" The old Hokage asked

"Well they head to the forest of death, to see how it would be like and that's their last location." Iruka told him.

'_Naruto I hope you had nothing to do with this?' _Sarutobi thought "Send a search team to their last location then."

"Yes sir!" Iruka soon left the room as Sarutobi sigh _'Naruto you promise.'_

**Elsewhere at Naruto's lair**

Down in his underground lair Naruto and his shadow clones finish taking Zaku and Dosu bodies to a hidden room where Naruto dispose of the bodies of his prey making sure nobody ever knows what happen to them simple as to speak they just…vanish.

After he set those traps making sure no one dare enter his lair during his mating season with Kin, Naruto was really hopeful that Kin wasn't going to put up a fight he really didn't want to rape her at all.

While he in is underground lair, Naruto was searching Dosu and Zack equipment since they were no longer alive, while searching through their things. Naruto felt something sharp that cut Naruto's left hand.

Naruto grab the bag from the bottom and shook it as what fell out a small pocket knife and a switchblade. Naruto took the pocket knife in his right pocket and left the switchblade where it fell, Naruto then hear Kin waking up and her yelling for help. Naruto soon left his hidden lair to bring his…new friend to show her his hidden lair.

Naruto open the trap door which was in the living room the moment Kin heard the sound of a door opening up somewhere in the house Kin shut her mouth quick as Naruto enter the bedroom while wearing his bag sack mask which scared Kin a lot as a tear came down her left cheek.

Naruto stare at Kin body and her face how lovely she look how beautiful was she so young so plump like a fruit. Her long raven hair her dark black eyes, her outfit somehow didn't fit her right to Naruto's eyes as he slowly tile his head to the left then to the right.

"W-what do you want from me?" Kin ask as Naruto touch her right cheek with his left hand feeling her soft skin as Kin stare into his left eye looking into her as Naruto could tell she clearly didn't want to die at all.

Naruto could only sad and sorry for him for right now mating with Kin would have to wait right now she was scared and afraid of him. Naruto left the room going to the kitchen, Naruto return with a fleshly pick apple from a tree which he picked from within the forest.

Naruto offer Kin the apple as she hadn't eaten breakfast at all, she told the apple from Naruto's hands her hands were still shaking she was very afraid of Naruto. He was able to kill her team mates within second without a problem.

Kin put the other on the desk near the bed as she reach her hands out to Naruto as the young man back away "I can…see it?" Kin ask Naruto she wanted to see his face, Naruto got on his knees and lower his head to Kin as he remove his bag sack mask.

Showing Kin his true face although he had some ugly scars beside that he was a handsome young man. Then as Kin was about to touch his face, Naruto grab Kin's left hand keeping it away from his mouth as Naruto put his right hand finger to his lips telling Kin to be silence as Naruto hear from downstairs in his lair the bell was ringing twice as somebody was coming.

Naruto grab his sack bag mask put it over his face he grab Kin rip the chains that hold her to the bed broke off, Naruto open the door and jump down closing it while Kin was over his shoulder as a caveman taking his woman to their love nest.

As Naruto left many traps for this unknown guest who so happen to enter his area. Naruto close the door after he toss Kin on the bed inside this hidden room, the room was hand made the bed was the same kind of Naruto bed had upstairs only the cover weren't so clear.

Kin hands were still tie together by the chains she didn't even think about escaping she still didn't know much about Naruto or why he took her alive and didn't murder her like he did with Zaku.

Naruto stood there staring at kin for a long time thinking what he should do to her he didn't know Kin was his first guest he had in a very long time and she was female. Naruto sigh at first he walk over to Kin then he crawl on his bed toward Kin who seem to lad down on the bed her face turn away from Naruto.

"G-go ahead." Kin said "Take me do as you wish."

'_Wow she's really that afraid of me? But I don't want her to be afraid of me what should I do?'_

Naruto crawl away from Kin looking at her "Your not going to rape me?" Kin asked Naruto.

'_Rape?' _Naruto shook his head "You're not going to rape me?" Naruto shook his head again.

'_Thank God!' _Kin thought "Why did you kidnap me and killed my friends?"

Naruto didn't want to tell her but he spoke "Because your not bad like them, I can tell if you're a bad person or not." He spoke in a shy voice "I read your friends I only saw evil within them I saw they did many bad things in the past but you did not."

"You can read people?" Naruto nodded

"I was born with…this gift I can tell if you're a bad person or not just by looking at you." He explained

"Can you let me go?" Naruto shook his head "Why not?"

"I like you your nice I see good within you. I don't want to lose you I don't like losing people that are good." He said making Kin feel confuse and a little sad.

Then the bell above Naruto and Kin went off, Naruto head snap up looking at the bells.

"Please stay here don't go please." Naruto said as he left the room closing the door he didn't lock it so far he trust Kin seeing there good within her heart. That was more then enough to left her alone in his hidden lair.

Naruto left his secret lair into his house Naruto left his house in search whoever set off one of his traps. There in the area where the first bell rang there what was pulling the string was a small green toad which got caught in it.

'_Well maybe setting traps around everywhere isn't a good thing.' _Naruto free the trap green toad from the string and was about to head off to get some food for Kin, as Naruto was walking Naruto stop got on one knee and saw the ground was warm and flesh. Then Naruto turn around to see the green toad was gone where the small toad once was in its place footprints that was heading toward the house.

Naruto storm off in anger heading back to his house Naruto ran back to his house like a mad bull.

Once Naruto was back at his house, Naruto pick up the smell of an old man somewhere in the house however, Naruto couldn't find them at all. Naruto left the house to search for his unknown guest who somewhere lost Naruto.

After Naruto left his lair into the forest from above the ceiling of the living room was an old man with white hair wearing clothed of a toad sage that man name was Jiraiya. What reason that brought him here was unknown?

'_Now to the missing Genin.' _Jiraiya thought

_Flash back _

"_Jiraiya what bring you here?" Sarutobi asked the toad sage master_

"_Well it been a long time Sarutobi-sensei. I been hearing many leaf ninjas has been disappearing over the years?" Jiraiya smirk_

_Sarutobi sigh "Yes. That is true."_

"_Does it have something to do with Orochimaru?" Jiraiya frown_

_Sarutobi shook his head "No it doesn't I know who behind this."_

"_Who then?"_

"_You remember Naruto Uzumaki don't you?"_

"_Yeah he's my godson but I thought he drown a long time ago?"_

"_Well you hear the stories wrong Naruto is pretty much alive as we speak. I spoke with the boy so far long as we don't enter the hidden forest the ninja of the leaf are fine."_

"_How he is I hear Kushina was beheaded the Uchiha?" Jiraiya frown_

"_Naruto was there when it happen and he been on hell for revenge for the Uzumaki clan, anyone who so happen to help the Uchiha, Naruto will put you on his to kill lists. Already three Sound Genin disappear last night."_

"_I see thinking if Naruto killed them or not?"_

"_Not I'm sure so I ask of you will you find them?"_

"_Yeah sure it been a long time since I saw the little kid I wonder big he gotten?"_

_End of flash_

'_That Naruto sure as grown all right, he almost caught me living out here in the wood has surely double his speed, strength and wise him up I almost set off five traps.' _Jiraiya thought to himself as he went to the living and saw the trap door which Naruto came from.

Once Jiraiya enter the hidden lair of Naruto, Jiraiya found the room Kin was in.

"W-who are you!" Kin asked Jiraiya as she back away to the corner

"Easy there the name Jiraiya, I'm here searching for the missing Sound Genin where are the other two?" He asked her

"There dead I'm the only one left where is he?" Kin ask

"He? Oh you mean Naruto."

'_Naruto so that's his name.' _Kin thought

"I got to get you out of here." Kin shook her head "No I don't want him to kill you just go!"

"But-

"GO!" Kin yelled "I don't…need your help I chosen to stay here…I don't know why but I feel safe here. He hasn't hurt me at all he seem only want to have a friend."

"That Naruto sure has grown did you know he's my godson?" Kin shook her head as she suddenly gasp as a shadow case over Jiraiya when Jiraiya quickly turn his head which he shouldn't have.

Bam!

Naruto smack Jiraiya with a wooden bat which was inside his hidden lair knotting the toad sage out, Naruto knew Jiraiya was inside the house he just waited out using Kin as bait. Naruto grab Jiraiya by the sage long white hair as Kin yell out "Wait your not going to kill him?"

"He's just a dirty old man." Naruto said

"But he's your godfather." Naruto drop Jiraiya hair **"What!" **Naruto yelled

Kin nodded "He said so himself."

'_It couldn't be…grandpa?' _Naruto rip his bag mask off his face to have a good look at Jiraiya, Naruto stare at Jiraiya for a very long time before. He grabbed Jiraiya and drag him out from his underground bedroom and took him into another room across from the room Kin was in.

Naruto lock the door as he strip Jiraiya from his things he toss Jiraiya bag over near to where Dosu and Zaku bags were.

There Naruto left his lair into the wood going to the land of waves to visit his beloved daughter...Jade.

**_Elsewhere in the land of waves_**

"Jade how many time have I told you." Spoke Zabuza

"Yes. Zabuza-sensei." Little Jade Uzumaki who was six an a hald year old with her light purple hair with her big light purple eyes. And her big wide smiled like her father Naruto.

"If you want to kill something use a knife and not a chainsaw!!" Zabuza sigh while sweat drop as Jade killed a deer with a chainsaw cutting the deer in half, as the little girl had blood on her purple dress and her face also.

'I want to use a better weapon like daddy uses." Jade said with a frown as she gave Zabuza the puppy eyes knowing he hate that stare, Zabuza sigh "Fine I'll go get a better weapon stay here kid."

While Jade waited for Zabuza to return, Jade felt a strong flow of charka behind her when Jade turn out she saw Naruto was there "DADDY!" She yelled running toward him as Naruto open his arms hugging his beloved daughter.

"Oh daddy your here your really here I miss you so much daddy!" Jade was over joy to see her father.

'You been a good girl like mommy?" Jade nodded while Naruto chuckle "No one has been casing you trouble have they?" Jade shook her head "Daddy when are you going to stay home with mommy and big brother Inari and Grandpa?" Jade asked Naruto.

Naruto put his daughter back down as Jade look up high at her tall mask father "When daddy is done with his promise to Grandma, daddy will return does Jade want to be a big sister?"

Jade eyes widen in surprise she look up at Naruto and hug his right leg "Ooooo daddy please let it be a boy I always wanted to have a little brother." Naruto chuckle "Now be a good girl for daddy if you do then maybe daddy will see I have twins a little brother and sister for you."

"YAY!" Jade scream out loud

"That my little girl remember what daddy told you when you were four year old?" Naruto asked Jade

"If anyone hurt mommy or me go tell daddy he'll make sure their pay!" Jade give away a cute chuckle as she gave out one punch of her left fist while Naruto pat her on the head. "And?" Naruto added

"If anyone hurts the village kick their ass!" Jade said while Naruto nodded "That's my girl."

Naruto lift his bag sack mask up a little to kiss Jade on the forehead "See you soon honey remember daddy love you."

"Bye daddy I hope you bring me a new toy I love the chainsaw you gave me last birthday!" Jade yelled as Naruto walked away into the woods as Zabuza return only to see a very happy Jade as her smile grew big and wider then Naruto's.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Zabuza sweat drop

"I saw my daddy." Jade giggle while smiling which gave Zabuza the creeps.

"Whatever kid you ready?" Jade nodded

Jade grab the string of her small child size chainsaw which Naruto made for his daughter it didn't runs on gas it runs on charka and like Naruto, Jade had umlimited charka after all she his little demon spawn which Tsunami loves very dearly, Kushina first grandchildren like Naruto, Jade is born killer.

**_Next Time-Rock, Paper....Machete? Naruto in the forest of death!_**

**_Jiraiya is capture by Naruto but will it hold the sage for long and will Naruto kill him or not?_**

**_Will Kin accept being the second mother of his child Jade Uzumaki? Will Naruto finally end the Uchiha bloodline any time soon? And will Team seven encounter Naruto in the forest of death?_**

**_Sorry the chapter a bit short everyone anyway hope you enjoy this chapter _**

**_Who will Naruto kill nexts?_**

**_Kiba_**

**_Gaara_**

**_Kabuto_**

**_Sound four-the males of the team not Tayuya_**

**_Anyway later guys_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Don't own Naruto or Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Chapter Seven-**__**Rock, Paper....Machete? Naruto in the forest of death!**_

**_Sarutobi offices_**

'_Where the hell are Jiraiya it been two days already.' _Sarutobi thought as he do his Daly report writing as the second exam took place it been two days since the Genin of Konoha, Sand, Stone, Rain, Grass, Lighting enter the forest of death.

But then suddenly Sarutobi saw down below him near his feet a frog with a letter on its back.

"For me from Jiraiya finally where the hell is he?" Sarutobi said as he grabbed the letter from the small green frog.

To Sarutobi

_Dear Sarutobi_

_My mission has come to a success well mostly anyway I was able to location the missing Sound Genin. However, naruto is behind this from hearing a girl name Kin. It seems Naruto was overheard Kin and her friends about the Sound and Suna are going to attack Konoha. During the finals of the Chunin Exams although I am not capture by Naruto I could escape anytime I want to see what else. Naruto is planning I will inform you whenever I can._

_From the Great and almightily Jiraiya _

Sarutobi sweat drop reading Jiraiya letter '_I hope you have it under control Jiraiya. And I hope no more trouble will come of Naruto anytime soon well I hope so.'_

**Elsewhere in Konoha in the forest of death**

Naruto come out from an old dead tree which was one of his secret path ways to Konoha and out many years it took Naruto to dig these secret path ways, but it didn't take him long with the help of his shadow clones.

Naruto wanted to see if what Kin say was true then Suna had a part of attacking Konoha as well, but first he'll deal with any other Sound Ninja that post a threat to his land. Naruto didn't truly care about Konoha beside he knew that wouldn't go down without a fight and the only way the attack would happen would be to go through Naruto's forest his home.

Naruto lie to Sarutobi to make the old man happy all the forest of Konoha belongs to Naruto but, Naruto lives in the hidden forest the most. And this too was a forest a forest of death and Naruto will make it name it meaning by putting out those who aren't cut out to be a ninja or a human being.

However, the first group that Naruto saw from the bushes he use as for his cover. The first team he saw was Team Gai (Guy)although Naruto was never friends with any of them yet Kushina was great friends with Might Gai the sensei of this team and killing them would break the once friendship that Gai has with the Uzumaki clan.

So Naruto left the team alone as he walked away to find some Suna or Sound ninjas within this forest.

**Sometime later that night**

Naruto stalk through the forest finding no one to kill or kidnap and he was getting bored and sleepy a little bit. Naruto sat down resting his back against a large tree, Naruto look up at the stars as he sigh then he look at his machete which had the blood of those who he killed but the first blood that this machete life has taken was his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

He miss her dearly every night every day his dreams fill with happiest of his mother and father beside him holding hands with them all smiling being happy. But thanks to that damn Uchiha his happiest was taken away from him he was force into adulthood quickly in order to survivor.

He could easily end his pain right there and then, Naruto held the machete close to his throat ready to slash his own throat but then the thought of Jade living alone without her father to protect her then what of Sasuke and the remaining other Uchiha? No they need to be punish for what they did to the Uzumaki what did to Kushina then it came back to Naruto before he was born he remember the time he share with his thoughts with his mother, he never did like the Uchiha's at all he hated their red eyes.

Naruto draw the machete away from his neck "No I can't no not yet I need to compete my promise. I have to kill Sasuke and all the Uchiha then only then I can finally die as a happy man." Naruto then heard a voice which Naruto turn and saw the beautiful Ino Yamanaka who was Naruto's second crush beside Sakura.

Ino was all alone where her team mates Shikamaru and Chouji she wasn't sure as the forest was dark and cold. Anyone or anything can jump out from behind and take her out with ease, Naruto stare at Ino how beautiful and lovely she grew through the years.

Naruto did had a flashlight on him, though he didn't need it he was fine without so took his flashlight and toss a rock to get Ino attention to quickly look away as Naruto sneak behind her leaving behind the flashlight.

"What the a flashlight…but where did it come from?" Ino spoke while looking around as Naruto quickly ran away as he did the bushes made a noise which scared the crap out of Ino which case the beautiful blonde running screaming as Naruto chuckle as he did that for fun screaming the crap out of his friends or the girls he got a crush on.

Naruto later kept walking through the forest of death searching and looking, stalking anyone who he find is worth a kill or worth a scare.

But then Naruto heard the sound of someone in need of help that voice belong to his beloved dream girl Sakura from his former team, Team Seven.

Naruto ran off quickly stomping hard on to the ground leaving behind heavy foot prints. As Naruto rip through bushes as if a huge Hulk like creator came through mad as hell.

"No leave them alone!" Sakura yelled at the two Rain Ninja's

But they didn't stop they kept searching both Haku and Sasuke as the third rain ninja held Sakura. As Team Seven was shortly gang up by some three skill ninja's from the village hidden in the rain. They easily beat Team seven because Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru and two these Rain ninja's use a strange water clone to win the battle.

"Boss they got nothing on them." Said the short rain ninja

"Tsk finish them off then." Spoke the leader

"No stop you can't!" Sakura yelled

"Watch me." Said the short rain ninja Sakura yelled out no at the top of her lungs, but Sakura turn away as the short rain ninja stab Sasuke in the back then the rain ninja. Grab Haku by the hair and was about to slash Haku's throat.

But the rain ninja stop "Hey boss this guy isn't a guy this guy is fucking chick!" The rain ninja laughed

"That's rice a tomboy leaf ninja." Their leader laughed

"Well let's have fun with the girls before we go." The leader spoke while staring at Sakura and her body.

"No don't." Sakura beg them as the leader start to unzip Sakura shirt/jacket.

'_Please somebody help me!' _Sakura mind scream for help

Then out from nowhere an AX was thrown from nowhere hitting one of the rain ninja in the back, but lucky for that ninja he was just a water clone.

"What the who there!" The leader spoke as his two friends drop Haku and back away near their boss. As Naruto stalk around the area walking slowly using the dark as his cover as in his hand was a large bow and arrow bow arm with a large arrow.

Naruto took aim and aim right at the leader head, but the leader grab Sakura holding a knife to her throat "Whoever out there show yourself or I'll cut this bitch where she stand!"

Naruto growl under his bag sack mask then Naruto look up at lucky for him this was one of the many places where set his traps for fun. Naruto took out his machete and smash it against a tree cutting a hidden rope.

The sound of something being hit scared them all as from above them Sakura saw a very large log was above as when the rope was cut the giant log drop. Sakura had to act or she'll died by getting bash to the head.

Sakura push the rain ninja away from him but the ninja by mistake slash her throat as Sakura gasp deeply as blood leak from her neck.

Sakura laid there on the ground bleeding to death, the rain leader move out of the way before the giant log bash him on the head as him and his team mates escape before Naruto would skin their ass alive.

Naruto came from the shadow looking down the dying Sakura as Sakura gasp for air the bleeding wouldn't stop Naruto knee down at Sakura looking how beautiful she has gotten. Naruto then saw the necklace he left for her she still kept it after all this time.

Naruto remove his bag sack mask showing Sakura his face as Sakura smiled "N…aruto…you came…back I'm…happy…"

"Don't talk." He told her

"I'm…sorry…what happen…I was so weak I couldn't help you…you dying…was my sin…but your alive…I'm so happy." Sakura smiled as Naruto couldn't help but smiled also Naruto move closer to Sakura giving her a kiss a long one as Naruto given Sakura half of his life force into her being.

"Sleep my pink flower how beautiful you have bloom through the years." Then Naruto quickly turn to Sasuke seeing the Uchiha was died that upset Naruto a lot. Naruto remove the knife from Sasuke body and use his charka to revive the asshole Uchiha.

They stole Naruto's kill Sasuke Uchiha will by Naruto's hand and Naruto's only, Naruto wanted to kill Sasuke shortly after he revive what where the fun in that? Naruto then soon left taking Sakura with him as he left a note behind as Haku awoke up when she did, Haku saw Naruto who was unmask that time walking away carrying Sakura in his arms.

_I still live, keep your beautiful Haku-Chan I'll be seeing you soon. And Sasuke Uchiha I will have my revenge and I will kill you and you won't see it coming so get stronger I don't want to kill someone who weak like you._

Those were the ones from the note Naruto left behind as Haku the guilt that filled her heart has past Naruto was alive bigger and stronger then he once was so many years ago.

_**Naruto Home**_

Naruto put Sakura in his bedroom in his house as Kin was in his underground home there waiting for her hulking mask man to see her once again. Naruto touch Sakura beautiful face after healing her wound leaving a scar on her neck.

Naruto left his bedroom as he went to his underground home, there Naruto check on Jiraiya when Naruto unlock the door he peek inside to see Jiraiya was a sound asleep as if nothing wrong was going on. Naruto close the door and lock it once he did Jiraiya open his eyes '_So he finally return wonder did he kill anyone else today?'_

Naruto enter the room Kin was in. There Naruto saw his beautiful Sound maiden was there on the bed still having chains around her hands. Naruto saw Kin no longer holds fear toward she felt like he was her guardian or more.

'_Something not right Kin I don't feel any fear within her soul. It cool and calm something must have happen while I was gone?' _Naruto through as Naruto remove his bag sack mask and his jacket as Naruto made his way to Kin, Kin crawl toward Naruto as Naruto lad down on the bed closing his eyes. There Kin grabs Naruto's head and let it rest on her lap as she touch his hair brushing it with her hands.

'_He not really that bad, he's not really a killer he seem really cute when he calm like this.'_ Kin thought to herself smiling down at Naruto's face as Naruto dream he dream of his mother and father at his side there Naruto slept heavy that night.

"So he is finally asleep Kin?" Jiraiya asked from seal lock door.

"Yeah he's asleep. I don't see how could someone calm and peaceful like him turn out to be a mask killer by day and night?" Kin asked Jiraiya as the old man asked back "On how they grown up decide their fate on what path they chosen right now. Naruto on the path of revenge yet he didn't kill you Kin, that means Naruto is trying to best not to become a true killer. He's only killing for Kushina his mother she was murder right before his eyes the person who kill her was an Uchiha." Jiraiya sigh crossing his arms over his chest.

"But your lucky it funny to know that my godson has a girlfriend already, so you ready to make this old man happy to be a not just a Godfather but a grandfather also." Jiraiya laughed while Kin blush blight red while shaking her head.

"I'm ready to give myself to Naruto-Kun, but he kill Dosu and Zaku so cold blooded I saw it in his eyes when Naruto's kills he's a different person. I can tell I saw it in his eyes." Kin spoke

Then outside of Naruto's home the sound of footsteps were heard as someone trip one of Naruto's traps as the bells ring very loudly as Naruto eyes shot open as Naruto was rudly awaken from his slumber.

Naruto grab his machete and his bag sack mask "Naruto wait!" Kin call out his name but Naruto already rush out to dispose of his unwelcome guest.

Naruto soon return with Sakura body, he left Sakura in Kin's care as he told Kin to protect her he shall return once he kills whoever was dumb enough to set off one of his traps. Naruto jump up from the hidden path way of his underground lair Naruto close it off, Naruto left his house to see who was the dummy to set off his traps.

Naruto found nobody in his forest even with his shadow clones help he couldn't find the unknown guest that set off his trap.

While Naruto was walking back home feeling there was uneasy set of charka floating around him, Naruto decide to keep his guard up. Naruto took a quick turn to his right. Out from nowhere a fat large male Sound Ninja with Orange mohank hair come out from nowhere and tackle Naruto to a tree.

Naruto push the male sound ninja away from by kicking him in the gut as the male sound ninja back away, Naruto miss an inch from cutting his head in two with his machete. Then out from the tree was another Sound Ninja only this one had four arms then another walked from the bushes with white hair with a second head on his back neck.

Naruto looked at each of the males Sound Ninja's wondering what they were doing here and why? Naruto didn't drop his guard ever for a second as a voice spoke out to Naruto "My so you are the one the legend of the boy of the woods. My you grown from a boy to a man and the legend speak true Naruto-Kun." Say the voice as behind the tree males was a man with silver hair wearing glasses as he wore the Sound headband on his head.

"We know you have Kin-Chan. Would you be so kind to give her back she belong to Orochimaru-Sama she belong to the village hidden in the Sound." The man name Kabuto said as Kabuto look down at Naruto's right hand seeing he hold his machete tighter, Naruto's left eye show an angry eye.

"So your not going to give Kin-Chan back without a fight right?" Naruto didn't speak at all he remain silence like a mouse.

"Too bad I thought you could have been a great help to Orochimaru-Sama with your strong powerful body. Oh well that's your lost boys it time to teach our friend Naruto-Kun how powerful the village hidden in the Sound is." Kabuto smiled

_'Their not taking Kin-Chan away from me long as I live no man will defeat me and live to tell about it.' _

**In Naruto hidden lair**

Kin felt Kabuto and The three Sound ninja's charka '_Naruto can't beat them alone I got to help him. But how I'm not strong enough to take out.' _Then Kin saw the key to Jiraiya door and thought of a plan "Hey old guy!"

"The name Jiraiya kid." Jiraiya spoke back

"You feel that too right?"

"Yes. Naruto is about to fight Orochimaru men, let guest you want me to hlep my Godson right?" Jiraiya smirk then laugh

"Yeah Naruto can't beat Kabuto alone." Kin said

"Oh don't need to worry Naruto can handle it trust me, if you can is true about Naruto becoming another person when he's kills then. Naruto can't lose this fight even if he he's Kushina son which means he's not going to give up until he kills them all." Jiraiya smile knowing Naruto will surly win this battle without fail.

_**Next Time-Naruto Vs. Kabuto**_

**_There you have everyone Kabuto will die by Naruto hands and so will the Sound Three, I have plans for Tayuya and Kimimaro later in the future._**

**_Happy Friday the 13th everyone_**

**_Later!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Don't own Naruto or Friday the 13**__**th**_

_**Chapter Eight-Naruto Vs Kabuto**_

Cornered and outnumbered by four males each, one looked strong, but none were as powerful as Naruto was.

Naruto had to be careful or else this could get ugly quick. Naruto's first target would be the fat Sound Ninja, then the four arms one, then the white haired one, and lastly Kabuto.

"Naruto-kun, there's no way you can defeat four men single handedly." Kabuto told Naruto.

The sound ninja Jirobo ran toward Naruto. Naruto backed up to the tree behind him and wall kicked over Jirobo and slashed his machete down behind Jirobo, killing the sound in clean slash. Jirobo split in half and blood gushed everywhere.

"Well you're a quick thinker. I'll give you that." Kabuto smirked. "We can always clone Jirobo, so if any of them die, we can always rebuild them." Kabuto smirked. He wasn't worried if his men were killed.

Up next for Naruto to face was Kidomaru, the four armed sound ninja. Kidomaru spit a web over Naruto, trapping the Uzumaki under the sticky web. Naruto used his machete to cut the web, however it was too late to cut it. Kidomaru used the webbing to toss Naruto around.

Hitting the trees back and forth, breaking and destroying every tree around them, Naruto's back ached in pain. Kidomaru swung Naruto up in the air and crashed him down on Kushina and Minato's honeymoon house.

Naruto was in the kitchen. He shook his head. He burst through the kitchen window back outside. Naruto ran toward Kidomaru and swung his machete. Kidomaru ducked quickly and used his webbing again. This time he tossed Naruto to a large tree. There he stuck to the bark of the tree.

Kidomaru spit out his bow and arrow, but before he could use it, he spit out three hooks like clay.

Kidomaru threw each hook at Naruto's limbs. His arms and his right leg were captured, leaving Naruto's left leg free. With his machete down on the ground out of his reach, Naruto was in deep trouble.

Kidomaru aimed his arrow at Naruto's chest. "Game over." He said as he launched his arrow at Naruto's chest. The arrow went pass Naruto's chest went by his right lung through his ribcage.

Blood burst from Naruto's mouth and a large red spot appeared at the bottom of his bag sack mask. Kidomaru aimed another arrow at Naruto; however, the arrow missed his head by an inch as the arrow's force tore Naruto's bag sack masks apart, now unmask.

"That's a face only a mother could love." Said Sakon as Kabuto and Kidomaru laughed at Naruto.

Naruto felt his sight going black. He was going to lose consciousness soon. If he lost then Kin would be taken from him. They would take Sakura too and kill Jiraiya, Naruto's last memorable piece of his mother, his father, and his godfather.

Suddenly Naruto's muscles twitched. His eyes shot open and his mind screamed, _'NO!'_

They wouldn't take that away from him. They took his mother away from him, his life, and his dream. They would not take the last memorable piece of his family and they would not take Kin or Sakura away from him.

Naruto broke free from Kidomaru web. He grabbed the tree braches and jammed it down Kidomaru's throat, killing the four armed sound ninja. Naruto ripped the braches out from Kidomaru's throat and smashed it at Sakon, which went right through him, putting a giant hole in his stomach.

Naruto grabbed his machete and slashed off both Sakon and Ukon's heads in one swing.

Now that the three sound members are dead, it was only Naruto and Kabuto left.

"Chakra Dissection Blade!" Kabuto said. His hands' glowed bright blue with chakra around them. Naruto swung his arm. He tried to punch Kabuto in the face but missed. Kabuto tapped Naruto's right arm and left leg.

Naruto groaned in pain as he felt his body twitch. His right arm and left leg weren't moving at all.

"You can't beat me. You got no skill, unlike Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto smirked.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned.

"I heard your story. Your mother went nuts over the loss of her son. Truly a sad story, but in the end, it was her own undoing that got her killed. The Uzumaki clan is nothing compared to the Uchiha clan." Kabuto watched Naruto as his words triggered Naruto's anger.

Kabuto used his Chakra dissection blade again, this time attacking Naruto's chest where his heart was.

Naruto grabbed Kabuto by the throat and he started crushing the sound ninja's throat. Kabuto attacked Naruto's chest again and again, making Naruto bleed from the inside. The more Kabuto attacked Naruto, the more his throat began to be crushed.

Naruto's eyes flashed malice red. Kabuto's throat was crushed. Naruto's left hand's paint marks were there as proof.

"**AHHHHHHH!!!"** Kabuto screamed. His cry was heard throughout the forest of Konoha. Jiraiya and Kin heard Kabuto finally scream.

Naruto's right hand finally was able to move. He grabbed Kabuto's head and snapped his neck in a full 360 turn. He ripped Kabuto's head off and smashed it against a tree. Naruto got to one knee. His sight finally went black as Naruto passed out.

**Two days later:**

Naruto awoke in his hidden lair. Kin wasn't there, neither was Sakura. Everyone was gone. There was a note strapped to his chest.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know you're different. I know your hell bent on revenge for your mother._

_I understand you and so do Kin and Sakura. When you have woken, we will be gone. Fear not. We haven't told anyone of your location. If you truly loved Kin and Sakura, you will stop this, Naruto. I know how you feel. Kushina was a daughter to me and you're my godson._

_Do what you must do, but leave the people of Konoha out of this. They are not your enemies._

_From Jiraiya_

"Grandpa," Naruto said. Even though Jiraiya was his Godfather, he was more like a Grandfather to Naruto. He remembered the memories of Jiraiya teaching Naruto jutsu as a small child.

He remembered what he told Naruto.

Revenge was poison. It never ended. Nothing it doesn't bring happiness. The longer you hold it, more you poisoned you become.

Naruto felt alone. He felt naked without his mask. He needed a new one. Somewhere in Konoha, he would find it. Where were Kin and Sakura? He didn't know, but he hoped they would be fine in Jiraiya's hands.

Naruto left his lair into the forest of Konoha, still alive. He was surprised. He'd taken many blows to the chest and hit at the heart. He was still alive. His goal for revenge kept him alive the whole time or was it Kushina's blessing for her son?

Naruto didn't know. He was tired, angry, and sad. He just wanted it all to end right now, but he could not. A promise was a promise. Once he killed Sasuke Uchiha, it would be over. His revenge for his mother would end. The Uzumaki curse would end.

His life would finally return to normal. He would live with his daughter and Tsunami in peace along with Kin, Sakura, and Haku.

Naruto made it the land of waves. There he saw his daughter, his beloved daughter Jade Uzumaki. Jade was wearing a Hockey Mask, using her chainsaw to cut down a tree. Jade ran to her father she hugged his right leg. Jade grinned at her unmasked father.

"Daddy, you're home!" Jade yelled.

"Yeah…I know, Jade…I need to rest." Naruto told his daughter. Jade nodded her head. "GRANDPA, DADDY'S HOME!!" Jade yelled.

Jade gave her father her Hockey mask. Jade knew Naruto didn't want anyone to see his face. Only his daughter and Jade's mother Tsunami could see his face.

Naruto had decided that his revenge would have to wait. Remembering what Jiraiya taught him, he knew revenge wasn't the answer, but it had to be done. It was not enough to drive him away from his family. His daughter was his finest prize he enjoyed in his life.

A daughter who could kill like her father, Naruto knew Jade was very good girl even though she was too young to kill. It was in her blood. Her father was a killer and so was her grandmother Kushina, however little Jade never snapped. She'd never gone off the deep end.

**Elsewhere: in Konoha forest**

"Burn everything burn it to the ground." A voice spoke, "Leave nothing left of it. Naruto Uzumaki is no longer a resident of Konoha. He broke his promise to the Third Hokage and to Konoha. Leave nothing left of his home. When he returns to Konoha, he will be in for a surprise."

A group of Root Anbu performed fire based Jutsu, burning Kushina and Minato's honeymoon home. Everything was destroyed. Everything was gone in the flames. The Root ninja carried the remains of Kabuto and the three sound ninjas.

"Take them to Orochimaru. We still have Naruto Uzumaki at large. If you find him, kill him on sight." The voice a team of Root Ninjas ordered to destroy Naruto Uzumaki and anyone who sided with the mass murderer.

From this day forward, Naruto Uzumaki become Konoha's number one rouge ninja in the bingo book. Naruto would soon find out that the world was his enemy and no one would be safe from his wrath.

**Next Time-A new curse is born Naruto's second child.**

**Sorry for having the chapter being short, and the death's being a little too quick then they should. But more shall come, Naruto.**

**Naruto's to do lists-**

**Number 1-Sasuke Uchiha**

**Number 2-The Sound Village**

**Number 3-soon to be Danzo**

**Next chapter Naruto gonna take a break from killing but little Jade won't, next time you will find out how good Jade is at killing, by of course having Danzo's Roots ninjas as her targets for that time. Will Jade kill Sai maybe or maybe not?**

**Naruto's second child-yes Naruto gonna have another child whom will this child but born from nobody knows...yet**

**It could be Kin or Sakura or another from Tsunami?**

**That's all for now everyone sorry about the chapter being and short and didn't have a good killer feeling for anyone out there.**

**Later!**


End file.
